


Caught

by legally_blonde



Series: Chaos [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s because he’s a typical lumbersexual,” Asher grumbled as he took Laurel’s spot. “I need to grow a damn beard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

            Annalise had a new case that they had to work on, a welcome distraction from everything that’s been going on. Laurel was sitting in the living room with Michaela, discussing their best strategies. Michaela forgave Laurel for holding onto her engagement ring, saying that she probably would have done the same if their positions were flipped.

            “Where are the boys?” Michaela suddenly asked.

            “Wes went down to the precinct to see what he could get from there, Connor had an appointment, Laurel said and Michaela nodded, knowing what Connor has been going through. “Asher was here, not sure where he went.”

            “Well, I have a meeting with my Ethics professor, so I’m going to leave since it’s just us,” Michaela said as she began to pack up her stuff. When she looked up, someone was standing in the entryway. “And Frank.”

            “Where is the rest of the rat pack?” he asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair.

            “Busy,” Laurel answered. “Asher was here.”

            “Are you supposed to be leaving?” Frank asked Michaela as she passed him.

            “I’ll come back when everyone else is here. I have other places to be besides this house all the time,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Besides, you should thank me for the alone time. I’ll text you on my way back.”

            “Awesome,” Laurel mumbled as she looked down at the files in her lap and avoided Frank’s stare as she heard the door shut. “I didn’t tell her.”

            “She does have a point, I might have to thank her for the alone time,” he smirked as he slid off the arm of the chair and next to Laurel.

            “We’re not exactly alone. Professor Keating is in her office, and Bonnie and Asher are somewhere in the house.”

            “Getting busy like we should be doing,” he said as he leaned in and started placing kisses against her neck. “You deserve a break, Laurel. You’ve been working too hard.”

            “Frank,” she said, half moaning, half trying to get him to stop, but froze when she heard someone’s throat clear.

            “I have to go check up on a few things,” Annalise said as she eyed her employee and her intern in a compromising situation. Laurel was beyond mortified. “Think you can handle things here, Frank?”

            “No problem, boss,” he said, mock-saluting her. “I’ve got it covered.”

            “Please stay out of my office,” she said with a smirk before leaving.

            “Oh my God,” Laurel finally let herself breathe again. “This is what I was talking about, Frank!”

            “What?”

            “You’re my boss, and we just got caught by my professor/boss.”

            “I wouldn’t say I’m your boss, unless of course we’re in the bedroom,” he said with a wink. Laurel wasn’t amused. “We’re colleagues. I’m more like your mentor.”

            “That isn’t any better.”

            “I don’t hear Bonnie and Asher having these conversations,” Frank huffed.

            “Do they even speak or are they just fucking?”

            “Have I ever told you how hot it is when you swear,” he said, going in to kiss her but she moved away. “You’re making this so difficult for no reason.”

            “I was labeled as ‘Frank’s Girl’ when we first started. I don’t want that to define why I’m here.”

            “You’ve gone above and beyond proving why you belong here, Laurel,” Frank said sincerely. “No one doubts your ability. Your idealistic goals are a bit laughable, though.”

            “Asshole,” she said as she pushed him away and stood up from the couch.

            “I’m kidding,” he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “Very testy.”

            “You’re annoying me, that’s why,” she huffed.

            “Is it so bad being known as ‘Frank’s Girl’?” he asked quietly.

            “If it’s referring to you being one and only reason why I’m here, then yes. I’ve worked hard to get here, I’m not letting a guy ruin that for me,” she said, moving away from him. “But, I’m okay with it in a more personal way. That is, if you’re okay with that.”

            “More than okay with it, princess,” he said as he kissed her forehead sweetly. “Now, about those unprofessional things we could be doing right now.”

            Laurel was about to respond when she was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by a moan that came from upstairs.

            “Uh, do we want to know what that was?” Laurel asked, a disgusted look filling her face when she realized Bonnie and Asher were still somewhere in the house.

            “I think it’s more of a who than a what,” Frank said, looking equally grossed out. “Doucheface and Bonnie. Really didn’t see that one coming.”

            “Talk about the pot calling the kettle black,” Laurel rolled her eyes. She went back to her spot on the couch and picked up a file.

            “We can show them up,” Frank said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Give them a little competition.”

            “Maybe next time,” she laughed. “Can’t really get in the mood while I know Asher is doing that with Bonnie. Creeps me out.”

            “Alright, you’re right,” he conceded. “I’m letting you leave early tonight since you’re the only one working right now, and then I’ll let myself leave early because I can do that.”

            “And then what would we do?”

            “Well, I’m sure we’ll both be hungry, so we can go get dinner. Then we can go back to my place and have hours of mind-blowing sex, and then maybe go to sleep.”

            “You’re ridiculous,” she laughed again. She never felt this carefree with Khan. Somehow, only Frank made her feel like this. “Sounds like a good idea.”

            “Good. Now get to work,” he said as he handed her another file and left her on the couch.

            “What about you?”

            “I’m the boss, you’re here to do the work,” he said with a smirk before walking into the kitchen.

            “Asshole,” she muttered, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

* * *

             “Where do you think you’re going,” Bonnie asked as Laurel gathered her stuff and took her jacket from Frank. “We’re not done here.”

            “I am,” she said simply. “I’ve been the only one working here all day.”

            “I’ve been here all day too, you don’t see me leaving,” Asher said.

            “I wouldn’t call what you’ve been doing all day _working_ , exactly,” Laurel said and Frank smirked.

            “I’m sure it took a lot of _work_ for both parties involved to finish the job,” Frank said, the smirk growing on his face.

            “Not that much work,” Asher said and Bonnie smacked him with her notepad. “They don’t call me ‘Mr. Sex’ for nothing.”

            “Enough, moron,” Bonnie said through her teeth.

            “We’ll see you two tomorrow morning,” Annalise said with a small smile.

            “It’s because he’s a typical lumbersexual,” Asher grumbled as he took Laurel’s spot. “I need to grow a damn beard.”

            “A what?” Wes asked, against his better judgment.

            “A lumbersexual,” Asher repeated, like that was going to help.

            “Hot, rugged, hipster looking guys,” Connor explained. “Basically Frank.”

            “Glad I asked,” Wes rolled his eyes.

            “Back to work everyone,” Annalise said, smiling at her students as she walked back into her office.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of dialogue, I'm trying to work on writing less and that clearly didn't happen in this chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> I'm also still getting used to posting on here. I felt this story worked better as a series, so sorry to anyone to already read this chapter.


End file.
